Miranda Parallels volume one
by yellow 14
Summary: What if Miranda hadn't been raised by Phobos? How different her could've been.


Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

AN: This weird little oneshot occurred to me after reading the fic holding the baby by Nisa Tunesque. It's not a sequel or anything like that though. Oh and I've taken some liberties over Cedric's age.

Wandra Sapphire paused to catch her breath. In her arms, a baby girl with black hair and green eyes stirred restlessly.

"Shh Miranda. We don't want them to find us" She whispered. The child seemed to understand and went quiet.

"She's over here!" a voice yelled from behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw one of the palace guards and began to run once more. But then she made a mistake that was to cost her, her life.

Wandra stared at the wall in front of her in disbelief and cursed herself underneath her breath. She had meant to take the next turning down, but in her haste, she took the wrong turn and now she faced a dead end. In a desperate bid to save her daughter, Wandra hid her in a flowerbed on one of the windows and turned to face her pursuers as they came around the corner. Pulling out her only weapon, a small bread knife, Wandra steeled herself in preparation to fight for as long as possible.

Unfortunately Wandra wasn't much of a fighter. She never even saw the blow that ended her life. Miranda meanwhile, slept peacefully, not knowing that in a few hours time, she would be woken by the screams of a woman she would call mother, nor did she know just how different the course of her life would be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five years later

A small girl with black hair and green eyes busied herself with setting up the table for the table for dinner that night. Her parents were most insistent that she help out on days when they had guests over. She felt someone's eyes on her and turned to see a tall, blonde man standing behind her.

"I'm sorry" she began "the shops closed for to-"

"Shut up!" The man snarled, before falling to the ground. As magic began to envelop him, Miranda let out a scream as she watched him turn into a giant snake. With a flick of his tail, Miranda went flying into a wall and was knocked unconscious. When she recovered consciousness several hours later, she saw that her home was wrecked and there was blood all over the room. Struggling to her feet, Miranda saw a couple of bodies in cages outside. Below them was a sign that read.

Here are two traitors to Phobos. Long live Phobos. She fled, tears staining her face as she cried and cried and cried. A few hours later she was found by a group of rebels. Within weeks, she was learning Fedrin (Meridian Ju-jitsu), Hertian (Meridian Kung fu) and archery. And in her heart burned the fires of vengeance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Caleb looked at the small, dark haired girl in front of him and shuddered. Despite the fact that Miranda was a good head shorter than he was and technically on his side, she was far too aggressive for him to feel comfortable around her.

In fact, normally she wouldn't be involved in the fight against Phobos at her age, were it not for her discovery that she was a shapeshifter. Being able to turn into a giant spider-like creature certainly changed things.

"You know what to do, right?" he asked her one last time. Mirada rolled her eyes.

"For the thousandth time, yes!" she replied, clearly exasperated. "Climb up to the right castle window, with you on my back, then while you steal the powder, I web up any guards who notice anything wrong. I think I get it, yeah."

Caleb fought to keep a grin off his face. Miranda certainly had spirit, he'd give her that.

The mission started off smoothly enough. Miranda's spider form was ideal at getting Caleb to where he needed to go. As he started to push barrels out of the window, a guard noticed them falling past him. Before he could move however, a globule of webbing pinned him to his post and Miranda climbed to him in her spider form.

"You're not going are you?" she hissed "That would be most impolite."

Unfortunately Caleb got greedy. He stayed there too long, attempting to get more weapons, powder etc. The guard change arrived and spotted him. Blowing a hole in the wall, his downward fall came to a halt when Mirada shot out an arm and caught him. Scurrying down the wall with archers shooting after them, Miranda and Caleb reached the ground and started running.

"Leave the powder, go!" Caleb yelled to his best friend. Fortunately they ran into a group of Oogons and were able to outrun their pursuers. When they reached safety, Miranda tore into Caleb with a vengeance.

"What the hell was that all about?" she raged at him. "Instead of getting away with a decent stock of weapons, all we've achieved is to annoy Phobos a little and gotten a single bow! It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is no way to fight a war! In fact, I'd be better off alone!" and with that she stormed off.

Aldarn let out a slow whistle. "She really tore into you, didn't she mate? Still, the infinite city is only a few hours walk from here."

"For you yes. I'm not going. I've discovered that the rightful heir to the throne is alive and on Earth. Stay strong old friend." Caleb replied. They shook hands and parted.

Miranda, meanwhile had ran right smack bang into Cedric. He swung his tail at her and she jumped over it, transforming as she went. Landing on her feet, she fired a globule of webbing into his face. As he clawed at his face, she jumped up and tried to bite him, but unfortunately his skin was too thick for her teeth to get through.

Throwing her off, she went flying down the slope. And fortunately for her, towards a portal. Flying through the portal, she flew smack bang into Hay Lin, who let out a deafening scream. Resuming her human form she began to bark out orders.

"We need to get out of here, now!" she yelled at the redhead, who was staring at portal.

"Will, the crystal. Change us back!" the dark skinned girl begged. For a moment, Miranda wondered what the girl was talking about. Then she saw Will pull a pink crystal on a necklace and watched as the five girls transformed.

"Fire!" Will ordered. The dark-skinned girl looked at Will in surprise.

"Who, me?"

"Everybody!"

Miranda watched as the five girls converged their magic. Unfortunately, the resulting beam was all over the place. Cedric watched the girl's struggle in amusement and mentally weighed up his next course of action. On one hand, he could continue to pursue and capture the rebel or he could inform Phobos about the new guardians. While he didn't doubt his ability to handle the guardians, there was always the possibility that they might get lucky. Deciding not to risk it, he turned and returned to Meridian.

Caleb saw the portal in front of him. Running towards it, he prepared to make jump through. It is somewhat unfortunate for him that at that same time, Lord Cedric came through at the same time as he jumped at the portal. Bouncing off of Cedric, Caleb hit the ground hard. Before he could get back up, Lord Cedric grabbed him and carried him away. This mission isn't a complete failure, Cedric thought to himself.

In Heatherfield, the guardians finally managed to close the portal.

"I don't think that's exactly what was supposed to happen, but it worked." Sighed Will. Turning to face Miranda, she asked, "Who are you though I wonder?"

"I'm Miranda. I'm with the rebellion." Miranda replied, feeling uncomfortable under the stares of all five guardians.

"I guess you'd better come with us then."

AN: Caleb's raid in the first episode was pretty badly executed, so I think Miranda's criticism is justified. This fics been blocking my muse up a bit and needed to come out. It's part of a series of oneshots about this version of Miranda.


End file.
